Devil May Cry: Naruto Uzumaki
by anime-death-angel
Summary: When he was only a child, he is attack by Kurenai Yuhi who soon realizes her mistake, after regaining his mind he flees Konoha and spends six years of his life hunting and destroying demons. Now it is time to return to Konoha but is the ninja world ready for the first half-demon shinobi. read and find out. Naruto Harem


**Three millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. A millennium later a powerful devil known as Datara appeared. ****No one knew where it came from only that it had an insatiable hunger for death and destruction. Datara's power was so great that he created many countries. The massive armies that settled in the countries marched forth to destroy Datara but the devils power was too great as it could swallow whole oceans, split the very land itself apart, and carry mountains. Eventually Sparda's**** descendant ****Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki battled the great beast before sealing it in his own body, becoming the world's first Jinchuriki. Like his ancestor before him, Hagoromo became a legend, The Sage of Six Paths.**

**DmcDmcDmcDmcDmc**

**Konoha – October 10****th**

Every year on October tenth the hidden village of Konoha celebrated a grand festival to commemorate the village's victory over the Kyubi no Yoko. Six years ago the Kyubi sudden;y appeared in the middle of the village and proceeded to lay waste to everything around him. Buildings were leveled, the ground was torn apart and any and all attempt to stop the Biju ending in the deaths of many brave shinobi. Many were beginning to lose hope until Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze appeared. After a fierce battle Minato defeated the Kyubi by sealing it in his own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at the cost of his own life. Every since then, a festival was held every year in both the honor of the fallen Kage and all those who died and the defeat of the Kyubi.

However, there was one person in the village who was always sad during the festival. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. As long as he could remember, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi would always visit young Naruto and made sure the boy was inside his apartment at all times during the festival with a guardian watching over him. Every year he would give the same warning.

'_Don't go outside Naruto, It's not safe.'_

Naruto sat by the window was he watched the fireworks go off in the night sky and people below eating food and playing games.

'_It's not fair. Everyone gets to have fun during the festival except me.' _The young blond thought.

It was true. Everyone except Naruto enjoyed the festival. Even his friends, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka Every year they would ask Naruto if he wanted to come with them but told them he couldn't. To cheer him up they would also bring him treats and prizes from the festival.

Naruto was cut off from his thoughts when he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. Turning to see who his guarding was this time, he saw a young woman standing at the door way. The woman had long untamed black hair that was shoulder length and wore a standard Konoha Chunin uniform with an olive green vest. However, her most noticeable features were her eyes, which were ruby red with a ring in them, which were stained and wet indicated she had been crying recently. The woman was Kurenai Yuhi, rising Genjutsu prodigy.

"Y-You!" Kurenai growled through clenched teeth as several tears fell from her eyes.

"It's all your fault!"

Naruto was confused at the woman's words, as he had never met her before.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked wearily

Kurenai reached behind her back and pulled a kunai from her hip pouch.

"Me? I'm the daughter of a man you killed!" Kurenai screamed as she tossed the kunai forward.

Her aim was true, the kunai pierced Naruto's right shoulder.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to his knees and took out the kunai before gripping his bleeding shoulder.

Naruto quickly turned around and started to crawl away in an attempt to escape before the woman hurt him more.

But he didn't get very far as he suddenly felt a weight on his back pushing him to the ground. Kurenai was leaning down with her knee pressed firmly against the child's back, before he could say anything Kurenai reached down and grabbed his injured , she pulled it back so it was pointed up in the air next to her.

"I saw you at the academy; did you really think a devil like you could become a ninja? Let's see you do it with only one arm."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"No, please don't!"

Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as Kurenai placed her free hand against Naruto's right elbow and with her other hand pulled his lower arm backwards sharply, a loud crack filled the air as Naruto's arm was pulled in the wrong direction.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly in pain.

Kurenai wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. She stood up and lifted her foot above Naruto and with a satisfied grin, stomped down on Naruto's broken arm. Naruto screamed in pain and begged her to stop as Kurenai continued to slam her foot down on his arm over and over again.

With every strike, Kurenai could hear his arm breaking more and more.

Finally, Kurenai stepped back and admired her work. Naruto's arm a mangled mess, it was twisted in an awkward angle, every bone in his right arm was broken, it would never heal properly.

"Now I'm going to make you feel what my father felt when you killed him you devil!" Kurenai said as performed two hand seals.

**Snake-Rat**

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Naruto suddenly found himself in the streets of Konoha, the sky was blood red in color and buildings were on fire, corpse littered the ground everywhere. In the middle of the street, was a little girl about Naruto's age with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked the girl. Instead of replying, the girl turned and lunged at Naruto, revealing a monstrous face with glowing red eyes, jagged teeth, and sharp claws. The demon-girl latched onto Naruto's shoulder and took a large chuck of his flesh out. Naruto tried desperately to get away, but out of nowhere, more demons appeared as they swarmed over the blond and ate and tore him apart.

Kurenai watch as Naruto thrashed around on the ground screaming in both pain and fear. Even though she was using a D-rank Genjutsu, Kurenai put enough chakra to make it A-rank which was dangerous. For Naruto, he felt he was being devoured and torn apart by the demons repeatedly. There was also a time difference in the Genjutsu, a minute in the real world was a week in the Genjutsu.

Kurenai continued to keep the technique active for a total of three minutes, making it a month in the Genjutsu.

Finally, Naruto stopped trashing around and was silent, he was breathing heavily but didn't make a sound as he laid face down on the floor. Kurenai knew what was happening, Naruto was losing his mind.

She smiled as she stepped forward and leaned down to him. Just a few more minutes and she'd have her revenge.

"Look at me you devil. I want to look into your eyes as all that you are slips away." Kurenai said as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him on his back. As she did her eyes widen at what she saw, tears were cascading down his face from eyes that were dead and empty of emotion.

The young Chunin slowly stood up and stepped back as she remembered something she learned long ago.

"D-Devils… Devils don't cry…" Kurenai muttered to herself as she felt tears swelling up in her eyes as the horrible truth of what she had done dawning on her.

"Dear god… what have I done?"

She quickly put her hands in a Ram seal and muttered,

"**Kai" **(Release) The Genjutsu was dispelled but Naruto remained still.

"Naruto! Naruto please say something, anything!" Kurenai cried as tells of guilt fell from her eyes. Naruto still remained lifeless and still, the damage her Genjutsu was meant to do had been done.

Kurenai sat there for several long minutes, hugging Naruto to her chest while rocking back and forth, she thought back to everything she had done to him in the past 15 minutes and cried harder… she wanted to see all that Naruto was slip away and she did, she had destroyed the mind of a five year old child.

Kurenai thought hard about what she could do to help and realized if there was anybody who could save Naruto, it was the Hokage.

With great care, she picked up the child in her arms and gently laid him in bed.

"I promise Naruto, I WILL bring you back, I will save you. Just hold on." Kurenai whispered in Naruto's ear hoping some small part of him could hear her, she then placed a soft kiss on his cheek before running out of the apartment building, but not before locking his door to stop anyone from finding him in this state and take advantage of it.

**DmcDmcDmcDmcDmc**

Within Naruto's subconscious, a large metal gate with a tag with the kangi for 'Seal' over it appeared, inside a presence stirred.

"**Grr, troublesome child…to think Sparda's lineage is reduced to this."**

Outside the gate sat Naruto, he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. This 'Naruto' was all that was left of the child's sanity. Kurama thought of a way to help him when suddenly an idea hit him.

'_**Perhaps 'they' could help.' **_The Biju thought as red chakra slowly poured forth from the gate and wrap itself around Naruto's small form.

"**Listen kit because I don't have much time. I'm going to help you but to do that we need to go someplace far away. We need to leave Konoha, understand?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto slowly stood up and nodded.

**DmcDmcDmcDmcDmc**

On the top floor of the Hokage tower sat the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi as he struggled to finish the seemingly endless onslaught of paperwork.

As he continued working, the office door suddenly burst open and ran in Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hokage-sama!" Kurenai yelled as she enter the office.

"Kurenai, what's wrong child? The Hokage asked in a worried tone as he noticed her eyes were stained with fresh tears.

The young Chunin looked at her leader with tear filled eye's.

H-Hokage-sama…I've…I've done something terrible.

**DmcDmcDmcDmcDmc**

A few minutes later both the Hokage and Chunin raced through the village via rooftops as they made their way to Naruto's apartment.

Sarutobi was horrified at what Kurenai had told him she had done. If it was true and Naruto's mind was destroyed, there was a chance the Kyubi could escape. That could not happen.

Kurenai was the first to reach the apartment, not stopping to unlock the door as she kicked it open.

"Hokage-sama, he's in h… Kurenai stopped when she noticed the room was empty, the bed where she had laid him was stained with blood. The window wide open.

The shocked Kurenai slowly walked towards the open window.

"Naruto…" Kurenai whispered to herself as if saying his name would bring him back.

The Hokage spotted a bloody kunai stabbed in the table next to the window. He walked over to it and pulled it loose, that's when he saw something carved in the wall above the table.

"Kurenai…" The Hokage said getting her attention

Kurenai turned and saw what the Hokage was looking at. On the wall were three words that were carved deep into the wood.

'**Devil May Cry'**

Kurenai read the words and slowly stepped backwards, when she reached the wall she collapsed on her knee and cried.

"Sarutobi meanwhile was conflicted. On one hand, Kurenai would be put to death for what she had done, but on the other hand she was remorseful and had suffered enough. None the less, she needed to be punished.

"Chunin Kurenai Yuhi."

Kurenai slowly lifted her head to look at him, she knew what was coming, the price for her actions.

"Kurenai, you are hereby forbidden from revealing anything about what happen tonight, you are also banned from the Jonin exams for the next five." With that said, the Hokage walked out of the apartment as he need to send search parties for Naruto.

Kurenai was surprised by the Hokage's leniency, but knew in her heart that living with the knowledge of destroying the a child's mind was a fate worse then death.

**DmcDmcDmcDmcDmc**

**Six years later – Spargus city**

The sound of car horns, railroads, and police sirens could be heard in the city of Spargus as a black, clad young man of sixteen walked through an alleyway. The young man had loose silver hair and blue eyes, he wore a long black coat with three tails, a red zip-up vest underneath the coat, a black muscle-shirt beneath that, a pair of black pants and brown boots. Strapped to his back was a customized sword with a motorcycle like hand. Strapped in his coat was a black customized M1911 handgun with 'Kurama' etched on one side and the kanji for '1' on the other. His right arm was encased in a metal cast and sling.

The young man continued to walk until he came across a door. He opened it to reveal a bar.

"What'll it be?" The barkeep asked with his back turned to the young man.

"Oreo sundae." The figure replied.

The barkeep turned to the black clad boy. "Young man, this is a bar, it's not a place for little kids or cripples!" He said as-a-matter-of-factly as he eyed the sword. A moth fluttered around the light on the ceiling.

"Oh? The smell of blood here sure is high. Much higher than that of alcohol and cigarettes." The boy said calmly as he took a seat. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, he noted three poker players at a table behind him and two guys drinking beer at the table at the far wall. "Have any of you gentlemen heard of a haunted bar?" He asked and noticed that everyone in the bar stiffened slightly, the boy smiled and continued, "It's a bar…well more like a dive, a place where they take someone's life in place of money. Pretty scary huh? But that's not my problem. Me, I'm looking for a warehouse that's said to house a _special _sword. You guys wouldn't happen to know where I could find it would you." The young man asked as everybody in the bar stiffened more.

One of the poker players grunted and he slightly turned to observe him. "Hmm...a royal straight flush huh, playing a hand like that could cost someone's life." The young man said while stealthily reaching for his gun in his coat. The royal flush guy laid his cards on the table and spread them in a line.

"How bout…you let me buy you a round!" The man yelled while charging towards the black clad figure. He didn't get any closer due to the young pointing a black gun at him and firing a shot, which hit him in the center of his forehead.

The man fell backwards and during mid-fall, the moth from the ceiling fluttered over the guy and showered him with a kind of gold powder

(Begin D.M.C animated series opening theme here)

The man lunged for the boy again but the powder transformed him into a seven foot tall, green furred creature with antennae's, glowing red eyes, and long, razor sharp claws and fangs. The young man jumped backwards to dodge the assault while the other occupants of the bar transform as well. The assaulting demons were promptly shot in their faces.

'_Four down two to go.' _The young man thought.

The first demon jumped him and sunk it's fangs into his left forearm and grabbed his right shoulder and left hand. The gun dropped to the ground.

"Not bad, Mr. royal flush." The young man said as the cast on his right arm exploded. The next thing the demon knew, it was punched into the wall. The demon saw the boys right arm from hand to elbow was that of a demon arm, completely red with the bones visible and a clawed hand. The young man used his arm to pull the demon back towards his as his left hand went for his sword and swung it down, cutting the demon clean in half. After the blade sliced the demon in half a swarm of moths flew from its body and out the windows. The black clad figure noticed the wall crumbled to where he punched the demon to reveal a safe. Breaking it open, he saw it had the location of the warehouse he was looking for. The young man then walked over the dead demon to a storage closet where one of the moths fluttered around. He approached the closet and promptly stabbed his sword through the moth and the door. After a moment, the closet door window shattered and the barkeep slumped on the door and shakily looked into his killer's eyes.

"W-Who are you?" He rasped out.

The boy smiled. "Names Naruto. Demon hunter, pizza critic, Sunday lover, ect. Oh and next time you open up shop, be sure to add Oreo sundae on the menu."

(End song here)

He said before yanking his sword from the door and the man's stomach and walking away. As he approached the opened door the final moth flew over the body of the barkeep and transformed it into another moth demon that lunged at Naruto. Naruto heard the demons growl and pulled out his gun and took aim at the lunging demon. "Bingo!" He said before pulling the trigger and making a big bang and flash of light.

**DmcDmcDmcDmcDmc**

30 minutes later

In a warehouse on the edge of Spargus city sat three men around a small table in a large empty room, near them was a door that was heavily bolted shut which contained what they were guarding. The only light source for them was the moon that shined through the broken windows above them. The three men had been instructed to guard the warehouse and its contents.

"Ha, two pairs, kings and aces!" One of them shouted as he slammed his cards down for the other two to see and went for the money.

"Not so fast." The second man said as he revealed his cards. "Full house. You?" The second man asked the third.

"I got…" The men suddenly stopped as a figure crashed through the window and landed on the table.

"Like I said, playing a hand like that can kill someone." Naruto said looking at the third mans cards before he pulled our Kurama and shot the man in both eyes, killing him.

The two men quickly backed off as the black clad hunter slowly turned to face them, blood of their slain comrade splattered on his face.

The saw the demonic arm the boy had and quickly changed into moth demons that Naruto faced earlier.

"Let's dance." Naruto said as he threw the gun above the first demon. It looked up, only to realize its mistake of taking its eyes off the boy only to see him gone. The demon then heard the sound of a hammer of a gun being cocked behind.

"I win." Naruto said as he blew the demons brains out.

The last demon saw that it didn't stand a chance and made a run for its life. Naruto saw this and reached out with his right arm to grab the demon by its head before crushing it.

With the last demon disposed of, Naruto holstered his gun and made his way to the heavily bolted door where he saw a control consol near it.

"**Please state your name." **An electronic voice from the consol stated as it recognized Naruto's presence.

"Yeah I'll have a large pepperoni pizza with bacon and pineapple, vanilla shake to drink, side of fries with ketchup and a 4000 year old demonic sword. And make it snappy."

"**Unauthorized access. Know alerting security personal. Prepare to die, thank you."**

"Talk about bad service." Naruto said as he used his right arm to tear the metal door off its hinges and threw it aside. Enter the room, Naruto saw on an alter a large O-katana with yellow ribbons hanging loosely on it.

"Yamato." Naruto whispered as his right arm seem to pulse at the blades presence. He took it in his left hand.

Exiting the room Naruto saw that the 'security' had arrived in the form of red and white demons made of blood that carried flame tipped scythes. Abyss demons.

"Lets see if you live up to your reputation Yamato." Naruto said as he found himself surrounded. Looking left and right a bit, he saw them closing in on him. As they got close enough, one of the Abyss jumped while all the others attacked. Everything seemed go in slow motion as the attacks closed in on Naruto, who just stood there with his eyes close, as if resigning himself to his fate. At the last second, his eyes shot out open and saw the attacks coming.

He parried the three incoming attack from the Abyss demons and took hold of the hilt of the sword. He pulled it out to unsheathe it and saw in the reflection of the jumping Abyss, so he quickly air cut the Abyss out of the air down the middle. He then parried another strike from one of the Abyss demons and did a slicing arc on all of the three Abyss demons that were on the ground, cutting and splitting them down at the same time. He then slashed his sword down to take off the blood of those demons and sheathed Yamato.

But more came out and Naruto took an arrogant posture. He then looked at the corner of his eye to see one of them going for an overhead cut, but he slightly dodged it and hit it in the head with the butt of the hilt as he thumbed the sword open. He then blocked an attack from the other side while he had the sword in his sheath, using this; he tripped the demon and had it twirl upside down. As it did, Naruto quickly slice through its midsection and split in two. He then quickly did an up, down cut on a demon that was rushing him and killed it. He then tripped one that was sneaking up on him with his foot and cut right through its midsection as well and sliced another that was behind it. He saw two others that were behind that one and tripped one by the end of his sword, flipping it towards the second. He quickly sheathed his sword and did a quick release of it as they hit each other, thus cutting down the two of them at the same time.

More came out and he was getting pissed at how much were still coming. With his first and last battle cry, he charged in with Yamato and cut each of them down as he passed them, each of them trying to kill him as he passed but failed with his speed being greater than theirs. As he passed the last one, he made vertical slash. As he slashed down to take off the blood that accumulated on his sword, the demons he passed split in two. He then twirled his sword around and sheathed it behind his back and let it click itself back in its place.

"MAN! What a rush!" Naruto said as he looked again at Yamato before it was absorbed into his right arm.

'_Only one place to go to now…home.' _Naruto thought as he started his journey to Konohagakure.

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY! Death Angel here with a new story. Inspired by '****VINcredable****' 'Swords of Sparda' Story with permission. Now before you all say anything yes some material is from the story but mine will be completely different. Here are a few things for you.**

**1: 4000 years ago Sparda save humankind, 2000 years ago Dante saved human kind, 1000 years ago the Sage of Six paths save human kind and created the shinobi world.**

**2: Naruto's arm will be bandaged up again and won't be revealed until the wave arc.**

**3: Kurama is Naruto's only Devil Arm that can turn into 9 different weapons. (credit to Halo12094 thanx man)**

**M1911 custom hand gun**

**M416 assault rifle**

**SCAR-H carbine**

**M240B LMG**

**M-32 Grenade Launcher**

**M1014 shotgun**

**SV-89 sniper rifle **

**Mk 153 SMAW launcher**

**Halo 4 Railgun**

**Again Happy Thanksgiving. See ya soon. **


End file.
